The Listener and the Void
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: Anastasia, the dragon born of many titles and much spite is summoned by Louise the Zero. A hopefully more realistic take on the idea of a master warrior/assassin/thief/magician/summoner being summoned by the magical equivalent of a dead squid cross bred with a landmine.


What I actually think would happen if the Dragon born was summoned by Louise…

_Start of Chapter 1_

_"I know what you did."_

_"Do you really think I could? My spies have kept me informed of every move you made. We both know who the true ruler of Skyrim is."_

_"Nevertheless, my loyalty is to the empire and the next emperor."_

_General Tullius to the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood_

Anastasia, also known as The Prisoner, The Dragon Born, Champion of the Daedra, and Archmage of the college of Winterhold sighed as she ground the herbal poultices and soul gems together. What the was creating was the culmination of almost five years of research and progression in the art of enchantment and if she was right, it would allow her to place _three _separate enchantments on weapons and armor.

She would _finally _reach Daedric Prince levels of enchanting. And it would be glorious.

_…servant…_

The Dragon Born blinked, and carefully set her mortar and pestle down onto the the table before backing away and calling up detect life on her right hand and detect dead on her left. She slowly turned scanning the area. No reaction.

_… My divine…_

Cursing swiftly Ana moved and slapped at a nearby button, triggering lockdown. One of the many changes she had made to the makeup of the college was a new emergency procedure that had been put in place in the wake of the Eye of the Magus debacle. A set of lockdowns runes that could partition of any section of the college, in the hopes of preventing any haywire experiments from consuming the rest of the college.

Alarms began blaring as the mage lights placed above every door began to pulse a bright bloody red.

_…heed my call…_

Barriers up, Ana jogged over to her War chest. These days, with Skyrim completely under her, or her allies control, there was almost no opposition that she actually had to try to overcome, so nowadays she mostly wandered around wearing her Archmage robes and her thief guild gear. But she still kept her war-gear.

She withdrew and then stored a set of black armor that seemed to glow an evil red. And then with an even more gentle touch, she took out a golden mask with elephant like tusks. And then her weapons, a bow of the same material as her armor, a bronze crossbow, and an evil looking warhammer.

Then she withdrew a number of black leather armor pieces, quickly stowing them away, next she grabbed a pair of small leather bags, one filled with rings, the other with necklaces,

Finally, at the bottom of the chest, Anastasia withdrew a set of red and black leather armor. She gently caressed it, the smell of dust and old blood comforting, before storing the armor pieces away.

Finally, she withdrew a pouch with a number of gemstones within. And then stood, she called up a ward on one hands, and conjuration magic on the other.

_… To my guidance and appear!…_

And with that, a portal of crackling white light appeared, and consumed the slayer of Alduin, who had time for one last mutter.

"I swear… If this is you Sheogorath, ill make it so you cant eat cheese for a month."

_Scene Break_

Louise Valliere, student of the Tristain academy of magic, finished her spell, and waited with bated breath.

And then waited for another minute.

And another, finally, professor Colbert cleared his throat, and just as Louise was going turn, there was a massive explosion that threw many of the students to the ground.

Louise staggered to her feet to see an older woman materialize out a white portal. The woman was dressed in a fringed poncho and black leather boots and gloves. A ring was prominent on one finger.

Louise had to suppress the tears that threatened to fall down her face as her classmates began to laugh at her.

"Ha! Louise cant even get her familiar summon right!"

"Thats right! She summoned an old woman!"

"I guess she really is a zero!"

Louise turned to her professor and complained.

"Professor! Can I please try summoning another familiar! This cant be my familiar!"

Colbert just shook his head, glass flashing in the light of the noonday sun.

"No. The familiar ritual is a sacred endeavor. Complete the ritual now Miss Valliere."

Louise sighed as she made her way over to the woman who was just now getting to her feet, she raised her hands as if to defend herself. Louise just knocked her summons hands away and kissed her summons forehead.

_Scene Break_

Ana screamed as runes burned themselves into her hand, the agony leaning through her as they burned themselves onto her body and magic.

She would not stand for this!

She was Archmage!

She was the slayer of Alduin!

She was the _listener!_

She would remove these runes, and then she would kill _everyone _who had anything who anything to do with it!

But first she would steal everything that wasn't nailed down.

Anastasia gave one last shudder of effort as she attempted to wrap her hands around the pink witches neck before passing out.


End file.
